gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Geography of the Garan Isles
Islands Isle of Emir The beautiful Isle of Emir is one of the fairest isles in the Garan cluster. Its beautiful beaches and white cliffs are surmounted with palm trees, and the Emyn Nika Hills, rising up to 900’, are covered in an emerald-green grass. The hills are rich in copper, and a Dwarven city, Nika-Khaza, has been built in the western cliffs. Krullis The largest of the Krull Isles, Krullis is the training ground for the majority of the Garan soldiers, and several barracks and towers are scattered across its width. The Island is home to a large population of Ursani, whose ferocity is renown throughout the Morrim tribes. This island is also home to the Great Wizard Borath. Borath has spent the last few centuries, living amongst the Morrim, and raising the true heirs to the Rhutalathian throne. The royal youth is trained by the Morrim, then sent unto the world to make his name. Borath is secretly waiting for the day when one of the heirs will overthrow the usurper Sovereign, and take thier rightful place on the throne of Rhutalath. Tol Ameenos Tol Ameenos is the largest isle in the Garans, and serves as the Duchy capital. It is entirely populated by Rhutalathians, and the only Dwarves there are traders from the Anvil Isles. There are several small but beautiful towns dotting the coasts. The capital city of the Garans, Meenos, is located on the southern coast, at the mouth of the river Mil. Lake Milas, in the centre of the Isle, is the home to several large shipyards; when the ships are completed they sail down the wide river Mil, to dock at Ameenos or some other important port. The Milas hills are home to several ship-wright villages, and the vast Eaves of Taur Ameenos ensure a ready supply of wood. Very few soldiers are on the Isle, save for those in Ameenos. Only during times of war are the legions dispersed from Krullis. Karn Isle Karn Isle is the capital of the Dirani kingdom, and was the first isle to be founded by the Dwarves. The small Kin mountain range is entirely filled with the great Dirani city, Kazak-Garan, and gold is plentiful there. The dwarves maintain a small shipyard there, though not as large as that at Khaza. A small mannish trading town, Gil, has been built on the western coast. Khaza This small and barren isle is off-limits to all but Dwarves, and serves as their main naval base and shipyard. A rugged land, the great city of Khaz-Krink has been built into the western cliffs, and it is here that the majority of Dwarvish hulks are built. Ral The largest of the Anvil Isles, Ral is fairly divided between Dwarves and Men. The western half is occupied mainly by Dwarves, and the Forest of Fin serves as the wood-source for the shipyards of Khaz-Krink. The tall Fin hills are dotted with Dwarven villages and mines. The easternmost region is occupied mainly by Rhutalathians, and the large Fort Dras, the easternmost point of the duchy of Garan, serves as a haven for part of the armada. Roads The Tolameenos Road This road circumvents the entire island of Tol Ameenos. It is well paved, and usually lined with palm trees. It provided a great view of the beautiful clear-blue Kerin Sea. Category:Geography Category:Rhutalath Category:Garan Isles Category:Dirani